totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Operacja WF
Wstęp: Chris: Poprzednio...ekhe....w Totalnej Porażce: W Szkole... Teatr równa się płacz i łzy. Przekonała się o tym Courtney która znowu pokłóciła się z Duncan'em i wróciła do Scotta, oraz Geoff który zaczyna podejrzewać o romansie Noah i Bridgette. Ezekiel został po raz pierwszy doceniony w tym sezonie, ale niestety Beth musiała za to oberwać. Jednak jej sabotaż pomógł jej drużynie zrobić naprawdę świetny show! W Drużynie Nauczycieli zagrożeni zostali pani prawnik Courtney: ''( krzyczy )'' Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Chris: i delikwent z poprawczaka. Jak pewnie domyślacie się po krzyku Courtney to właśnie on opuścił program. I ... macie rację! Czy Noah wyzna wreszcie miłość do Bridgette? Czy Geoff będzie zazdrosny? Ekhe..Ekhee....Nie czuję się najlepiej. Czy to oznacza że będę chory? E tam, odpukam w niemalowane. Odpowiedzi na wszystkie te pytania znajdziecie na naszej stronie internetowej www.totalna-porażka-w-szkole.org.com. ... Żartowałem, na te pytania odpowiemy tylko my w Totalnej ''' '''Porażce W Szkole! Khe,khe. Intro: W tle leci piosenka Ja Chciałbym Być Sławnym. Kamera wyskakuje z kosza do koszykówki, z tablicy, globusu i z niewiadomego pochodzenia jedzenia na stołówce. Pokazany jest budynek szkoły z napisem Saint-Pier High School, lecz napis odpada i Chris zawiesza nowy, czyli Chris McLean's High School of Total Drama, kiedy go przylepił, uśmiecha się, lecz spada z drabiny przez wózek woźnego, który otwiera drzwi do szkoły. Na wózku przyczepiona jest kamera, więc pokazana jest cała szkoła, bo wózek został rozpędzony. Na początku pokazane są szafki szkolne, później hol główny, i wózek wjeżdża po schodach. Na 1 piętrze, przy schodach Courtney rozmawia ze Scott'em przez video-chat, jednak połączenie pada, Courtney się wkurza, a kamera pokazuje Duncan'a ( który cały czas obok niej stał ) który śmieje się, a ona go uderza w krocze, i złowieszczo się śmieje, a on zwijający się z bólu sturlał się po schodach. Później kamera pokazuje salę gimnastyczną gdzie Izzy zeskakuje z drabinki na drabinkę, później pokazuję Evę podnoszącą sztangi, a później Tylera i Owena na bieżni, lecz Owen jest zbyt zmęczony i upada. Następnie na holu głównym Cody ucieka przed kimś i znika z obiektywu, a następnie za nim biegnie Sierra która go szuka. Później na stołówce Lindsay i Beth trzymające tace i rozmawiają, kiedy Chef wrzuca na tacę Lindsay ohydną breję, ona się skrzywia. Później, przy szafkach Alejandro próbuje rozmawiać z Heather, lecz ją to wkurza i przymyka jego palec w szafce, a kiedy Alejandro go wyjmuje, jest bardzo spuchnięty. Następnie kamera pokazuje Noah w zaciemnionej klasie, chętnego wiedzy, a później, ławkę obok śpiącego Justina i Geoff'a, później salę muzyczną gdzie gra na gitarze Trent, a później Katie i Sadie, które się na niego wpatrują. Później pokazuje Harolda prężącego swoje "muskuły", kamera przechodzi na zawstydzoną tym Leshawnę. Następnie pokazuje DJ'a i Bridgette na lekcji o zwierzętach, którzy są tym wzruszeni, a później kamera przeskakuje na siedzącą obok Gwen, która jest tym zanudzona. Na koniec jest pokazana klasa, do której wbiega zdyszany Ezekiel i siada gdzieś z tyłu, w najgorszej ławce. Na tablicy ktoś pisze Total Drama School, i kamera się oddala a tym kimś okazuje się Chris w przebraniu nauczyciela, trzymający w ręku kredę, i napis Total Drama School napisany na tablicy zmienia się w normalne logo sezonu. Apartament Uczniów: ( Noah się budzi, wstaje i przeciąga ) Noah:'' ''Ah, nie ma to jak wygrana! ( patrzy że z toalety wychodzi Bridgette, po czym chowa się szybko pod kołdrę i udaje że śpi ) Pokój Zwierzeń: Noah: Boję się spotkać z Bridgette odkąd Geoff wygadał że się w niej podkochuję. Co prawda chciałbym z nią być, ale nie wiem czy ona i Geoff są razem. Myślę, że jeżeli nie będą już razem, będę miał większe szanse u Bridgette. Muszę się tego jakoś dowiedzieć... Koza: ( Courtney przebudza się zadowolona i uradowana ) Pokój Zwierzeń: Courtney: Nareszcie! Nie ma w tym programie durnej gotki i złośliwego Duncana! Jestem tym strasznie usatysfakcjonowana. Skoro wylecieli tak wcześnie, czuję, że to będzie mój sezon... Koza: ( Courtney się cieszy ) Heather: '''Czemu się cieszysz!? Przegraliśmy! I to przez Ciebie... '''Courtney: Wcale że nie przeze mnie! A cieszę się dlatego że nie ma tu z nami Duncana...i Gwen. Heather: Widzę powód do radości! ( Leshawna jest smutna ) Heather: A Tobie co nie odpowiada? Leshawna: Ech, szanse na związek Geoff'a i Bridgette są marne i to chyba przeze mnie... Heather: Trzeba było się nie mieszać... Pokój Zwierzeń: Heather: Pfff, wszystko idzie dokładnie po mojej myśli. Namówię Geoff'a żeby myślał że szanse na jego związek jeszcze istnieją, a kiedy Noah i Bridgette będą razem - załamie się i zrezygnuje! Hahahahaha! A co do sojuszu z Alejandro...Muszę to jeszcze poważnie przemyśleć... Koza: Heather: '''Według mnie nie powinnaś się mieszać w sprawy ich związku. To jest prywatna sprawa, a Geoff nie powinien brać Twojej rady w 2 odcinku. ( ups ) '''Leshawna: Czekaj, czekaj! Skąd wiesz ze rozmawiałam z Geoff'em na temat jego związku z Bridgette? Heather: '''Em...em.. '''Leshawna: Chcesz coś na tym ugrać!? Heather: Nie, nie...ja tylko chciałabym aby poradził sobie z tą sprawą sam... Leshawna: '''Na razie Ci wierzę, ale będę Cię obserwować! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Leshawna: Czuję że ona chce coś na tym ugrać...Ona chce się po prostu wmieszać w ich sprawy i ich wyeliminować! Zobaczę, jaki będzie dalszy rozwój zdarzeń, aby zapobiec niechcianemu wypadkowi... Heather: Nie sądziłam że Leshawna jest taka sprytna! Zaczyna się czegoś dowiadywać o moim planie...Nie mogę dopuścić do tego aby się o nim dowiedziała! Stołówka: ( Beth wchodzi uśmiechnięta na stołówkę, ale wszyscy z jej drużyny patrzą na nią zgorzkniali ) Pokój Zwierzeń: Beth: 'W tym sezonie zaczynam nabierać więcej siły i pewności siebie. Nie mogę pozwalać żeby mną pomiatali! Wprawdzie dotarłam do finału na Planie, ale....wszyscy o mnie zapomnieli... Stołówka: ''( Noah podchodzi do stolika swojej drużyny, gdzie siada Bridgette,po czym wystrasza się i wywala na siebie ohydną papkę Chefa ) Korytarz: (z głośników) '''Chris:'' Uwaga, uwaga! Khe, khe..Spotkajmy się w sali gimnastycznej za 10 minut! Khe.. Sala Gimnastyczna: '''Chris:' Uwaga! Khe. Dzisiejsze zadanie ma być oparte na przedmiocie, który jest przez niektórych uwielbiany, a przez niektórych - znienawidzony. Mowa oczywiście o naszym ukochanym wf-ie. Dzisiejsze zadanie jest nieco skomplikowane więc się skupcie: Obie drużyny podzielą się na 5 dwuosobowych zespołów, takich jak w 1 odcinku. Ustalicie kolejność zespółów czyli: 1.Zespół A 2.Zespół B 3.Zespół C 4.Zespół D 5.Zespół E Zespół A będzie odgrywał największą rolę w zadaniu i jako pierwszy je zacznie, a Zespół E zacznie jako ostatni i nie wiele zdąży zrobić. Przejdźmy może do konkretów. Na początku toru przez który będziecie się zmagać, zwanego przeze mnie "Torem Śmierci " Zespół A będzie musiał wspinać się po 10 metrowych drabinkach. Ich wysokość to mniej więcej 3 - 4 piętra bloku mieszkalnego. Kiedy Zespół dotrze już na Bezpieczne Pole, zacznie się kolejny etap. Zespół B będzie musiał się wspiąć na drabinkach trzymając piłkę do koszykówki, żeby dać je Zespołowi A. Kiedy Zespół A zdobędzie już piłki, czeka na nich 2 etap związany z koszykówką. Jedna z osób będzie musiała podbiec, skoczyć i zawisnąć na koszu, a kiedy będzie już wisiała, jej partner rzuci piłką do kosza ( o ile trafi ), a jeśli mu się to udało to on podbiega i wiesza się na koszu, osoba która wisiała wcześniej rzuca do kosza i tak na zmianę przez 5 koszów. Etap nr. 3 będzie jeszcze bardziej skomplikowany. Zespół C będzie musiał się wspiąć na drabinkach trzymając kartę odblokowującą Piłkonator 3000, z którego będą strzelać piłki na Zespół A. Kiedy Zespół C będzie na Bezpiecznym Polu, przekaże kartę Zespołowi B, który trzymając ją w ręku będzie musiał powtórzyć 2 etap Zespołu A, czyli przygody z koszem. Jak to zrobi, wejdzie do specjalnego pokoju, w którym będzie Zespół A. W tym pokoju jest właśnie Piłkonator 3000. Będzie on położony na środku wielkiej hali i będzie strzelał wieloma piłkami z każdej strony. Zespół A będzie musiał tkwić w tej hali, obrywając piłkami dopóki Zespół B nie przybędzie i nie da im karty odblokowującej. Kiedy Zespół A otrzyma kartę i odblokuje Piłkonator 3000, czeka na nich przedostatnie zadanie. Bieg przez tor przeszkód z plecakiem na plecach. Courtney: Pff, ale mi trudne! Chris: Jesteś tego pewna, Courtney? W plecaku znajduje się kowadło o wadze 250 kg. A! Jeśli osoba z Zespołu A upadnie, zespół będzie musiał zaczynać od początku. Kiedy Zespół A skończy, czeka na nich ostatnie zadanie polegające na zbudowaniu piramidy ze sztang. Zespół D trzymając sztangi będzie musiał się wspiąć po drabinkach, kiedy dotrze na Bezpieczne Pole, da je Zespołowi C, który powtórzy etap z koszem, a kiedy Zespół C skończy, da sztangi Zespołowi B, który wejdzie do hali, gdzie znajduje się'' Piłkonator 3000''. Będzie musiał tam tkwić, dopóki Zespół E nie wespnie się po drabinkach trzymając karty odblokowujące Piłkonator 3000, da je Zespołowi D, który trzymając karty powtórzy następny etap, da je Zespołowi C, który wreszcie uwolni Zespół B, który będzie musiał powtórzyć etap czwarty trzymając sztangi. Kiedy skończy, da je Zespołowi A, który ułoży z nich piramidę. Ten kto skończy pierwszy, wygrywa! Teraz możecie się podzielić i ustalić kolejność. Drużyna Nauczycieli: Heather: '''Dobra. Ustalmy kto będzie z kim w parze. '''Leshawna: Słuchaj, Geoff, będziemy razem w zespole? Geoff: Spoko. Pokój Zwierzeń: Leshawna: Chciałam być w zespole z Geoff'em, żeby wyjaśnić mu, to co powiedziałam. Drużyna Nauczycieli: Heather: Alejandro i ja będziemy Zespołem A. Alejandro: Mrrr, Seniorita xD. Heather: ''(uderza go łokciem w brzuch)'' Przymknij się! Leshawna: Ja i Geoff będziemy Zespołem B! Heather: Ok. Katie i Sadie: MY BĘDZIEMY RAZEM!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! ( wszyscy zatykają swe biedne uszy ) Heather: Ponieważ się drzecie, Zespołem E będziecie. Alejandro: Uuuu...Zrymowałaś, a nie chciałaś... Heather: Grrr... Alejandro: Rym wychodzi Ci jak z komina dym! Heather: Przymknij się, albo zwiążę Cię! Alejandro: E, słaby rym... Heather: No dobra: Trent Courtney DJ Justin Jeszcze wy nie macie pary. Zdecydujcie się. Courtney: Ja będę z Justinem! Justin: Okeeej... Pokój Zwierzeń: Courtney: Nie że go lubię, czy co, ale chcę mu wynagrodzić to że go wyrzuciłam na Planie Totalnej Porażki. Po za tym....Jest we mnie zakochany, a to mi się przyda... Drużyna Nauczycieli: Trent: To chyba ja będę z Tobą! DJ: Spoko, kolo. Drużyna Uczniów: Cody: '''Ja mogę być z... '''Sierra: BĘDĘ Z CODY'M! Pokój Zwierzeń: Cody: Argh... Drużyna Uczniów: ( Noah chowa się przed Bridgette ) Lindsay: Beth, będziemy razem? Beth: Taaak.... Pokój Zwierzeń: Beth: Lindsay jest moją przyjaciółką, ale słabą zawodniczką...bez urazy Lindsay!? Drużyna Uczniów: Eva: Tyler, znasz się minimalnie na sporcie więc BĘDZIESZ ZE MNĄ! Tyler: Okeeej... Harold: Ja mogę być z Ezekiel'em! ( uśmiecha się do chłopaka, a on to odwzajemnia ) Pokój Zwierzeń: Ezekiel: Ezekiel odradza się na nowo! ( urywa mu się materiał z bluzy pod pachą ) Hehehe? Drużyna Uczniów: Bridgette: Em, to chyba będziemy musieli być razem? ( Noah robi czułe oczy ) Bridgette: W sensie, będziemy musieli być w Zespole... Noah: Aaaa....W takim razie dobra... Pokój Zwierzeń: Noah: Na początku byłem zły, że jestem w Zespole z Bridgette, ale pomyślałem że wyjaśnię jej parę spraw... Drużyna Uczniów: Noah: '''To kto będzie pierwszy? '''Bridgette: Może my? Noah: Eheheh... Pokój Zwierzeń: Noah: Od zawsze nie lubiłem Wf-u. Wolę się wykształcać intelektualnie. Drużyna Uczniów: Eva: Nie! Ja i Tyler będziemy pierwsi! ( wszyscy się kłócą ) Bridgette: Cisza! Mam w kieszeni rachunek ze sklepiku. Podrę go na 5 części, ten kto będzie miał najdłuższy kawałek - będzie pierwszy! Noah: Spoko... ( patrzy na nią zauroczony, lecz po chwili się otrząsa ) Drużyna Nauczycieli: Heather: Skoro ja i Alejandro jesteśmy Zespołem A, Geoff i Leshawna Zespołem B, a Katie i Sadie zespołem E, to kto będzie Zespołem C i D? Courtney: Ja jestem wysportowana! Justin: Ale ja muszę uważać na moją klatkę piersiową! Leshawna: '''DJ jest bardzo silny! '''DJ: '''Nooo... Drużyna Uczniów: '''Bridgette: '''No dobra. Noah, Eva, Beth, Ezekiel, Sierra. Losujcie. '''Sierra: Tak! Eva: Kurczę! Ale krótki! Beth: Eee, może być... Noah: NIE! Bridgette: '''Dobra, kto będzie zespołem E? '''Eva:(Zezłoszczonym głosem) Ja i Tyler!!! Bridgette: Spokooo....Kto będzie zespołem D? Beth: '''Jaaa... '''Bridgette: '''Kto zespołem C? '''Ezekiel: Ja! Bridgette: Kto B? Sierra: Ja i Cody! Cody: Auuu... Bridgette: No a kto będzie Zespołem A? Noah: Ty i ja... Bridgette: Ech, w sumie słabo ale poradzimy sobie! ... Jakoś... Drużyna Nauczycieli: Courtney: Dobra, będziemy Zespołem D... Pokój Kamer: Chris: Chciałem Cię pochwalić, Blaineley. Blaineley: Hmmm? Chris: Wysłuchałaś mnie, i już mi nie przerywasz. Blaineley: Wiesz, ja zawsze biorę Sobie do serca czyjeś rady... Chris: Dobra, idę salę gimnastyczną. Khe, khe, khe. Kurczę, chyba coś mnie bierze. Blaineley: '''Zastąpić Cię!? '''Chris: Spokoo...Dam radę... ( wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi, a Blaineley ma grymas na twarzy ) Sala Gimnastyczna: Chris: I co, wybrane zespoły? Heather: '''Tak. '''Chris: No to możemy zaczynać. Jesteście gotowi? Bo czeka na was niezła nagroda! Courtney: Taaakk....Nie odpadniemy w odcinku, dalej będziemy musieli się męczyć w tym głupim programie, a i tak nie zdobędziemy miliona dolarów? Chris: Nieee...Coś jeszcze lepszego! Courtney: Niby co? Chris: Noc w ... 5 GWIAZDKOWYM, NAJBARDZIEJ LUKSUSOWYM HOTELU W CAŁEJ KANADZIE, POSIADAJĄCYM STOŁY DO BILARDA, DANIA PRZYRZĄDZONE PRZEZ 3-GWIAZDKOWEGO SZEFA, 100 METROWE POKOJE ULOKOWANE NA 40 PIĘTRZE I WIELE, WIELE INNYCH ATRAKCJI! Wszyscy: '''TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Heather: Ergh, musimy to wygrać, bo mam dość tandetnego jedzenia przyrządzonego przez Chefa który ma prędzej minus 7 gwiazdek! Ale z drugiej strony, muszę wywalić Geoffa... ( okazuje się że Alejandro to podsłuchuje, po czym przybiera złowieszczy uśmiech ) Alejandro: Ha! Mam haka na Heather! Sala Gimnastyczna: Chris: Skoro, ekhem, skończyliście się dzielić swoimi przemyśleniami możemy zaczynać. Gotowi? Do biegu. Start! ( Heather, Alejandro, Noah i Bridgette zaczynają się wspinać po drabinkach, lecz kiedy ich dotykają poraża ich prąd ) Heather: '''Ał! Co to za drabinki!? '''Chris: '''Aaaa....Zapomniałem wspomnieć że drabinki są silnie naelektryzowane, khe, khe. Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Heather: Co za debil! Alejandro: 'Me gusta comer sándwiches de mermelada a la medianoche! xD Sala Gimnastyczna: '''Heather: '''Ergh...Au! ''( Heather spada lecz łapie się sa jedna z drabinek ) '''Alejandro: Dalej Heather, nie bój się! ( Heather się skrzywia ) Pokój Zwierzeń: Heather: O co chodzi Alejandro? Alejandro: '''He, he, he! Sala Gimnastyczna: '''Bridgette: '''Noah, nie poddawaj się! '''Noah: '''Au! Au! AU! '''Leshawna: Geoff, chciałam z Tobą pogadać. Geoff Geoff! Geoff!? Geoff: O, sorkkii... Leshawna: 'Nie przejmuj się Noah i Bridgette, miedzy nimi na pewno nic nie ma. '''Geoff: '''Czemu tak uważasz, skoro wcześniej mówiłaś coś zupełnie innego? '''Leshawna: '''No bo... '''Heather: '''Może byście się ruszyli, a nie plotkowali! ''( Heather krzyczy do nich z Bezpiecznego Pola, na które dotarła razem z Alejandro ) ( Geoff i Leshawna zaczynają się wspinać ) '''Leshawna: '''Geoff, piłki! '''Geoff: '''A! '''Heather: ''( facepalm )'' Bridgette: 'Cody, Sierra! Możecie zacząć się wspinać! '''Cody: '''Auuu... '''Sierra: '''Cody! Nie możemy zawieść Swojej drużyny, więc będę Cie niosła na plecach! '''Cody: '''Okee...AUUU! ''( Sierra i Cody zaczynają się wspinać ) '''Cody: Au! Au! Au! Au... Sierra: '''Musisz dać radę, Cody! '''Cody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU! Chris: Nasz tor na razie nieźle się zaczyna! Która drużyna wyjdzie na prowadzenie w drugim etapie? Tego dowiecie się, khe, tylko w Totalnej khe Porażce khe W Szkole! khe! Sala Gimnastyczna: Chris: '''Jak na razie Drużyna 1b wygrywa, przez zwinną Sierrę, a Drużyna Nauczycieli przegrywa przez posmutniałego Geoff'a...Khe! '''Leshawna: Geoff, chodź szybciej! Geoff: 'Ech... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Geoff: '''Nie miałem ochoty uczestniczyć w wyzwaniu, bo nie wiedziałem co myśleć o moim związku... Sala Gimnastyczna: '''Sierra: '''Tak! '''Cody: '''Ech, macie piłki... ''( upada na ziemię ) '''Leshawna: '''Geoff! '''Geoff: '''Już idę... '''Heather: Geoff, rusz się! Alejandro: '''Seniorita, co tak niegrzecznie? '''Heather: '''No bo... '''Alejandro: Chcesz wywalić Geoff'a? Heather: '''Co? '''Alejandro: Podsłuchiwałem Cię, jak byłaś w Pokoju Zwierzeń, I usłyszałem że chcesz wyrzucić go z tego programu! Heather: No bo... Alejandro: '''Co masz na Swoje wytłumaczenie??? '''Heather: A ty... czemu mnie podsłuchiwałeś!? Alejandro: 'Dlatego, że... '''Leshawna: '''Ludzie, bierzcie piłki! ''( okazało się że Leshawna i Geoff cały czas koło nich stali ) '''Alejandro i Heather: Aaa!... Noah: 'Dobra, Bridg, ty wisisz, ja rzucam. '''Geoff: '''Nie odzywaj się tak do niej! ''( wszyscy przybierają dziwne miny ) 'Noah: '''Zaczynajmy! ''( Bridgette szybko wiesza się na koszu, a Noah rzuca do niego niepewnie ) '''Bridgette: Brawo Noah! Teraz Twoja kolej! Noah: '''Ale ja...nie umiem... '''Bridgette: Zrób to, Noah. Zrób to. ( Noah rzuca się na kosz, a Bridgette do niego rzuca, co jej się udaje ) Bridgette: Brawo! Dałeś radę! Noah: Dzięki! Geoff: Grrr! Bridgette: Chodź, idziemy dalej! ( zadanie drugie na razie wykonują bezbłędnie pomimo słabej sprawności fizycznej Noah, a w międzyczasie Heather i Alejandro kłócą się kto ma rzucać, a kto ma wisieć jako pierwszy ) Heather: Jesteś silniejszy! Heather: '''Ale ty na to zasłużyłaś! '''Heather: '''Może, ale nie tak jak ty! '''Leshawna: Przestańcie się kłócić i ustalcie to wreszcie! Alejandro: '''Dobra... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Heather: Zawsze dostaję to czego chcę, ZAWSZE! Sala Gimnastyczna: ( Alejandro rzuca się na kosz, Heather do niego rzuca ) Alejandro: 'Teraz ty, Heather. ''( Heather przewraca oczyma ) ( Heather wisza sie na koszu, a Alejandro rzuca, lecz trafia w nią ) '''Heather: '''Ała, Alejandro! '''Alejandro: Sorki Heather! Pokój Zwierzeń: Alejandro: Masz za Swoje, Heather! Sala Gimnastyczna: Bridgette: 'Tak! Skończyliśmy! Ale...teraz... '''Noah: '''Najgorszy etap... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Noah: '''Wszystkie były najgorsze... Sala Gimnastyczna: '''Noah: '''No dobra, to wchodzimy... ''( Geoff patrzy na nich z daleka zazdrosny ) 'Geoff: '''O nie! Bridgette i Noah będą SAMI W JEDNYM POKOJU! '''Leshawna: '''Przecież przez cały czas są właściwie w jednym pokoju? '''Geoff: 'ŁAAAAA! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Leshawna: ''( facepalm )'' Sala Gimnastyczna: Leshawna: 'W sensie, podczas wyzwań są w jednym pokoju i do niczego między nimi nie dochodzi, prawda? '''Geoff: '''Hmmm.... '''Bridgette: '''Spokojnie, nie będzie aż tak au! '''Noah: '''AU! '''Bridgette: '''AŁA! '''Noah: '''Mam nadzieję że Sierra i Cody szybko tu przyjdą... '''Heather: '''Dobra, teraz będę musiała z Tobą tkwić w jednym pokoju, ach! '''Alejandro: '''Fajnie, wyjaśnimy Sobie parę spraw. ''( Heather jest zmieszana ) 'Noah: '''Wiesz, skoro jesteśmy tutaj sami w jednym pokoju, pomyślałem że wyjaśnimy sobie parę spraw... ''( Bridgette jest zmieszana ) '''Leshawna: ''( krzyczy ) Trent, DJ - możecie ruszać! '''Sierra: '''Ezekiel, Harold chodźcie! '''DJ: '''Ała! Jak to razi! Mamusia nigdy by mi na to nie pozwoliła... '''Trent: '''Pomyśl Sobie, że będziesz później w 5-gwiazdkowym hotelu! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''DJ: '''Jest mi trudno w tym programie, szczególnie dlatego że moja drużyna się często kłóci... '''Ezekiel: '''Zaczynam być doceniany, nie odpadłem jako pierwszy po raz 3 i czuję się dobrze w mojej drużynie. Jest po prostu - ekstra! Sala Gimnastyczna: '''Alejandro: '''Powiedz mi o co chodziło z Geoff'em! '''Heather: '''Nie powiem Ci! '''Alejandro: '''Masz powiedzieć, albo załatwię że dzisiaj przegramy! '''Heather: '''No co ty!? Nie chcesz spędzić nocy w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu!? '''Alejandro: '''Chcę, ale masz mi to wyjaśnić! '''Heather: '''No dobra. Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Heather: '''Yyy? Wiadomo że nie powiem mu całej prawdy... Sala Gimnastyczna: '''Heather: '''Chodzi o to, że chcę wywalić Geoff'a, bo słyszałam że tęskni za domem...Przez to się nie stara i zawalamy wyzwania. Rozumiesz? '''Alejandro: '''To przecież nie może być prawda! '''Heather: '''Ale to jest prawda! '''Alejandro: '''Udowodnij! '''Heather: '''Ciekawe jak, matołku! '''Alejandro: '''Dobra, jak skończy się wyzwanie, to w hotelu - albo w szkole - pokażesz mi dowód na to że tak słyszałaś! '''Heather: '''Ok! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Heather:' Skłamałam, ale zdobędę "dowód" na to że to usłyszałam, później namówię wszystkich żeby głosowali na Alejandro, i po wszystkim! Alejandro: 'Wiem, że ona kłamie! Chyba że... Sala Gimnastyczna: '''Noah: '''Bridgette, muszę Ci coś wytłumaczyć. '''Bridgette: '''A o c o chodzi? '''Noah: '''O Geoff'a... '''Bridgette: '''Ja z nim.... ''w międzyczasie ( Leshawna i Geoff powtarzają etap z koszem ) 'Leshawna: '''Słuchaj Geoff, nie powinieneś się tak przejmować Bridgette i Noah! '''Geoff: '''Właśnie, po co mam się tak tym przejmować... '''Noah: '''Jesteście razem? '''Bridgette: '''My... ''( stoją przed Sobą twarzą w twarz, kiedy drzwi nagle otwiera Sierra, a Noah upada na Bridgette, przez co Geoff upuszcza kartę do odblokowania na saaam dół ) '''Geoff: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! '''Bridgette: '''Noah, to nie tak jak myślisz! '''Geoff: '''Jaki Noah! '''Bridgette: '''Ja... '''Geoff: '''Nic nie mów! ERGH... '''Bridgette: To tylko nieporozumienie! Geoff: '''Nieporozumienie, grrr... '''Bridgette: '''Opierałam się o drzwi, a kiedy Sierra i Cody je otworzyli, upadłam na ziemię, uwierz mi! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Geoff: '''To już zaszło ZA DALEKO! Wiedziałem, że w tym pokoju się pewnie obściskiwali! Z drugiej strony po co by miała to robić przy mnie....ale..... jestem wściekły i tyle! '''Bridgette: '''CO JA NAROBIŁAM!? Geoff teraz myśli że ja i Noah jesteśmy razem! Muszę to jakoś sprostować! Sala Gimnastyczna: '''Geoff: Chodźmy Leshawna! Muszę wygrac pobyt w hotelu... Chris: 'Upuściliście kartę, więc będziecie musieli się wrócić i zacząć OD POCZĄTKU!!!!!!!!! Khe, khe, khe, khe. '''Geoff: '''CO!? '''Leshawna: '''Grrr.... Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Leshawna: '''Ech....Teraz jestem wkurzona na Geoff'a bo strasznie się przejmuje Bridgette. To jest już denerwujące, na początku chciałam go w tym wspierać, ale on powinien mieć w Sobie chociaż trochę zaufania....Jeśli przegramy, wiem na kogo będę głosować... Sala Gimnastyczna: '''Leshawna: '''Ech, już, nie traćmy czasu.... '''Heather: '''Au! Co im to tak długo zajmuje... '''Alejandro: '''Dla Ciebie dobrze, bo będziesz mogła sfałszować swój dowód na to dlaczego chcesz wyeliminować Geoff'a....AU! '''Chris: '''Drużyna Uczniów zaczyna czwarty etap! '''Noah: '''AU! Ale ciężkie! '''Bridgette: '''Nie odzywaj się do mnie! '''Noah: '''Czemu? '''Bridgette: '''Nie odzywaj się do mnie dopóki nie wyjaśnisz Geoff'owi, że to był przypadek! '''Noah: '''Ale po co? '''Bridgette: '''Bo to mój chłopak!? ''( Noah się wywraca ) 'Bridgette: '''WSTAWAJ! I SIĘ NIE OCIĄGAJ! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Noah: '''Nie wiedziałem że oni są parą! Na pewno nie powiem Geoff'owi że to było przez przypadek... Sala Gimnastyczna: ''( Geoff i Leshawna powtarzają etap drugi ) 'Geoff: '''Ech, nie chcę wiedzieć co oni tam wyprawiają! ''( Leshawna przewraca oczyma ) ( otwierają drzwi i odblokowują Piłkonator 3000 ) '''Heather: '''No nareszcie.... '''Leshawna: '''Zamknij się, nie wiesz jakie to było trudne!? '''Heather: '''No co ty? o.O '''Leshawna: Ech, idźcie do etapu czwartego... Heather: 'Mamy szanse! Noah i Bridgette się cały czas zawracają! '''Alejandro: '''Ruszamy! ''( Alejandro i Heather skończyli etap czwarty ) 'Heather: '''Tak! Teraz będzie łatwizna... '''Bridgette: '''Rusz się Noah! '''Noah: '''Ja....już....nie...mogę....( upada, przez co muszą zaczynać znowu od początku )'' 'Bridgette: '''Noah! ''( Courtney i Justin zaczynają się wspinać po drabinakch ) 'Justin: '''Wiesz Courtney, zauważyłem, że mnie faworyzujesz! '''Courtney: '''Och, przestań! Po prostu chciałam Ci wynagrodzić że Cię wyrzuciłam na Planie... '''Justin: '''Na pewno? Czemu się tak o mnie troszczysz? '''Courtney: '''Wcale się nie troszczę, ergh! ''( weszli na Bezpieczne Pole ) 'Courtney: '''Weźcie te piłki! ''( dała je DJ'owi i Trentowi ) 'Noah: '''Meta jest tak......blisko..... '''Bridgette: '''TAK! NARESZCIE! '''Beth: '''Chodź Lindsay, zaczynamy! '''Lindsay: '''Yeyyyy! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Beth: '''Chciałam się bardziej wykazać, ale już trudno... Sala Gimnastyczna: '''DJ: '''Tak! Zawołajmy Courtney i Justina! '''Trent: '''Courtney, Justin, zawołajcie Katie i Sadie! '''Courtney: '''Sadie, Katie chodźcie! '''Katie: '''Aaa, ruszajmy, Sadie! ''( Katie i Sadie przekazały kartę Courtney i Justinowi, a na drabinki zaczęła wskakiwać Eva razem z Tylerem ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Eva: '''To jest nie fair! Kiedy akurat zadaniem jest sport, doprowadziłabym drużynę do zwycięstwa! Sala Gimnastyczna: '''Eva: '''Rusz się, Tyler! '''Tyler: '''Beth, Lindsay - macie karty! '''Beth: '''Idziemy! ''( DJ i Trent otwierają pokój, w którym była Leshawna i Geoff ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Leshawna: '''Ech, Geoff cały czas narzekał...Nie dość że waliły nas piłki, to jeszcze on musiał ględzić....Ergh... Sala Gimnastyczna: ''( Ezekiel i Harold otwierają pokój, w którym była Sierra i Cody i odblokowują Piłkonator 3000 ) '''Cody: ''( jest umazany szminką ) Aaaaaa! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Cody: '''To było straszne! ''( kuli się ) Sala Gimnastyczna: Sierra: 'Dalej Cody! '''Cody: '''Ale te sztangi są ciężkie! '''Leshawna: '''Dalej Geoff! '''Geoff: '''Ale te sztangi są ciężkie! ''( dotarli do Swoich drużyn ) 'Heather: '''Szybko! '''Bridgette: '''Szybko! ''( na Salę wchodzi Blaineley ) 'Blaineley: '''I jak się czujesz? '''Chris: '''Ja... ''( Drużyna Uczniów prawie kończy budować piramidę ) 'Chris: '''A wygrywa.... O błagam zastąp mnie... ''( mdleje ) 'Blaineley: '''Drużyna Uczniów wygrywa! Bedzie mogła spędzić noc w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu! A Drużyna Nauczycieli będzie musiała się z kimś pożegnać podczas Ceremonii Eliminacji! Ale najpierw drużyna 1b będzie musiała wybrać osobę która nie pojedzie do hotelu, tylko zostanie sama w Apartamencie. ... '''Eva: '''Beth! '''Blaineley: '''Wspaniale, Beth! Pokój Zwierzeń: '''Beth: '''Mam tego dosyć... Sala Gimnastyczna: '''Beth: '''Przecież się starałam! '''Eva: '''Co z tego... '''Heather: '''Znowu przegraliśmy! '''Alejandro: '''Mam nadzieję, że masz dowody na to co powiedziałaś... Koza: '''Heather: '''Alejandro, chcę Ci coś pokazać! ''( pokazuje mu brudne ubrania Geoff'a, w których jest list ) '''Heather: '''Patrz. To jest list który znalazłam w brudnych ubraniach Geoff'a. Możę go przeczytasz? '''Alejandro: ''" Droga Mamo....Tęsknię za domem....Nie mogę wytrzymać bez was dłużej ani chwilę..."'' Miałaś rację! Ale skąd mam mieć pewność że nie ty to napisałaś? Heather: 'Tu jest pamiętnik Geoff'a w których piszę o Swoich przemyśleniach. Czy teraz mi wierzysz? '''Alejandro: '''Faktycznie! Teraz wyrzucimy Geoff'a.... ''( Alejandro wychodzi z Kozy, a okazało się że Heather to wszystko nagrywała kamerą ) Pokój Zwierzeń: 'Heather: '''Ech, w szkolę umiem podrobić każde pismo. Jestem z tego znana! Nagrałam całą naszą rozmowę. Teraz ją tylko przerobię, pokaże innym i zagłosują na niego! Korytarz: ''( Heather pokazuje Leshawnie , Trentowi, Courtney itd. przerobione nagranie na którym Alejandro mówi że chce wywalić Geoff'a ) 'Courtney: '''Co za drań! ... '''Trent: '''Jak tak można... ... '''Heather: '''Nareszcie dopięłam Swego... Ceremonia Eliminacji: '''Blaineley: '''Cześć, tu Blaineley. '''Wszyscy: '''Co?? '''Blaineley: '''Tak, nie Chris, nie Chris i Blaineley tylko sama Blaineley. Jakby co, to nie martwcie sie Chrisem, poszedł do naszej poczciwej pielęgniarki ( czyli do Chefa ), ale oddajcie głosy. ''( Pokój Zwierzeń ) 'Alejandro: '''Pa pa, Geoff! '''Heather: '''Głupek! '''Geoff: '''Głosuję na Alejandro, ale dlatego że...ZARAZ! BRIDGETTE I NOAH BĘDĄ SAMI W HOTELU! NIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! NIE MOGĘ DZISIAJ ODPAŚĆ! '''Leshawna: '''Geoff mnie wkurza, Heather na pewno manipulowała, ale...Alejandro jest niebezpieczny...ach...to będzie trudna eliminacja... ''( Ceremonia Eliminacji ) 'Blaineley: '''Oddaliście już głosy i podjęliście decyzję. Szansę na milion dollarów ma *Trent *Courtney *Leshawna *DJ *Katie *Justin *Sadie I Heather A ostatnią szansę zdobywa...( Alejandro jest pewny że to on dostanie lunchbox, a Geoff obgryza paznokcie )'' Geoff! '''Alejandro: '''CO! '''Geoff: '''Tak, tak, tak! '''Alejandro: '''Ale jak to! '''Heather: Hmmm? Alejandro: 'Wyrolowałaś mnie! '''Heather: '''Jak chcesz... Parking: '''Alejandro: '''Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz, Heather! Wyro... ''( Blaineley zamyka drzwi od Autobusu Wstydu, kiedy nagle podchodzi drużyna 1b ) '''Blaineley: '''No, po raz pierwszy w tym sezonie odjeżdżają aż dwa autobusy! Drużyna Uczniów będzie gościem w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu! '''Beth: '''Szkoda że nie cała! '''Blaineley: '''Cicho bądź. Piątka wyleciała, dziewiętnastka została. Kto następny odjedzie Autobusem Wstydu? Tego dowiecie się - nareszcie to mówię sama - w: '''Totalnej Porażce W Szkole! Na jaką ocenę zasługuje ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: W Szkole